ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Gus and Jaq
Gus Lollygagger and Jackson Checkers (better known as Gus and Jaq) are two fictional mice who appeared in the Disney's 1950 animated film version of Cinderella. Gus has a penchant for cheese and fine wine. Then they appeared in the Grandma Duck comics in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories where they live with Grandma Duck and her grandnephew Gus Goose. At some time before then, they crossed paths with Donald Duck and Daisy Duck. They appeared in one Mickey Mouse comic strip adventure titled Mousepotamia where they appear to be the same size as Mickey rather than standard mouse size. In the original Cinderella, Gus and Jaq were both voiced by Scottish actor Jimmy MacDonald, who also voiced Bruno the dog. In the sequels Jaq is voiced by Rob Paulsen and Gus is voiced by Corey Burton. Cinderella In the first film, Cinderella rescues the mice from traps and the cat Lucifer and dresses and feeds them. They perform many favors in return. Jaq seems to be one of the leaders of the mice, planning strategies to avoid the cat, sneak food, and help Cinderella with her ball gown. The other mice gladly follow his lead. Jaq is thin, with scruffy hair, and speaks a fast kind of pidgin English. Gus appears in the first scene of the film, trapped in a cage where Jaq finds him and brings Cinderella to rescue him. Cinderella names him "Octavian," and calls him "Gus" for short. This is an example of an inside joke among the writers and (some) viewers of the movie. Gus is actually short for Augustus. In ancient Rome, Octavian was re-named Augustus when he became Caesar. Hence Octavian - Augustus - Gus. Jaq explains the situation to Gus, that Cinderella wants to help him, and Gus catches on and joins the mouse troop. Gus seems to be a bit slow on the pickup, but brave in a pinch, and speaks even more broken English than Jaq, who calls him "Gus-Gus". Gus and Jaq are responsible for stealing the key to Cinderella's room from the wicked stepmother, Lady Tremaine, and freeing Cinderella to try on the glass slipper, which of course fits. They are last seen in the film in tiny palace uniforms, eating and waving at the wedding of Cinderella and Prince Charming. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, Gus and Jaq were also present, living in the castle along with all the other mice. It was Jaq's idea to make the new book of stories to replace the old one. In Cinderella's Story, Jaq and Gus helped Cinderella to prepare for the ball and gave her support when she doubted her abilities. In Jaq's Story, Jaq, feeling useless, wishes that he were a human; Fairy Godmother grants this wish and Jaq tries to help Cinderella and the others prepare for the fair until he realizes he liked being a mouse better and returns to normal. In Anastasia's Story, they attempt to help their old nemesis Lucifer win the affections of a snobby female cat named Pom Pom (the mice's new nemesis (and probably Bruno's new nemesis) and Lucifer's crush) in the castle in the hopes the cats (the mice's nemeses) will then leave the mice alone. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, Gus and Jaq make their opening appearance helping the fairy godmother prepare for the prince and Cinderella's anniversary party. After Lady Tremaine reversed time and made the slipper fit Anastasia's foot, they helped Cinderella search for the prince, (wreaking havoc in the palace kitchen in the process). They discover Lady Tremaine's use of dark magic by witnessing her cast a spell on the prince to forget Cinderella (and think that he danced with Anastasia). In a plan to steal the wand back, they succeed in taking the wand from Lady Tremaine, but she has Cinderella arrested with a banishment sentence before she can lift the spell on the prince. Gus and Jaq manage to convince the prince that Cinderella is the right girl through a catchy showtune, "At The Ball". They later help Cinderella put on her wedding gown, but the three are magically sent away by Lady Tremaine, who assigns Lucifer the cat to drive them in a pumpkin carriage over a cliff. After they narrowly escape their deaths, Cinderella, Jaq, and Gus return to the palace where the mice attack the entrance guards to let Cinderella through to the wedding. The mice are last seen in Cinderella III during the closing credits in a picture with a very decorated king, one with them stuffed with cheese, Gus in a rather sophisticated uniform, and the final picture in a photo booth style series with Cinderella, the prince, and the two mice. Kingdom Hearts Screenshots and game demos of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, depict Jaq appearing in the upcoming game. So far, he has been seen in the scenario of Ven, in which a mouse-sized Ven aids him in gathering materials for Cinderella's dress and later defends him from Lucifer, and the scenario of Aqua, where Aqua, also the size of a mouse, defends him against a group of Unverses as he attempts to get the key to Cinderella's door to free Cinderella, who has been locked in the attic by Lady Tremaine. Gus's appearance seems less than likely, as Ven and Aqua, by helping Jaq, seem to have taken his role as Jaq's aid. References Category:Disney's Cinderella characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Film sidekicks Category:Fictional mice and rats Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional duos Category:1950 introductions